After that mission
by Unknownforever221
Summary: When Levy falls asleep in the guild because of Jet and Droy,what will Gajeel do? Will feelings be revealed? Contains some language. Please don't kill me! This is my first fanfic so I don't know if its good.


Levy was sat between her two teammates,head in her hands. They had gone on a very long mission and of course because the two dummies were lazy,she had to do most of the work. That's right,sweet levy Mcgarden secretly hated her team because they didn't want to do work and she did. Or they just liked annoying Either way,she was worked to the bone. "And then," Continued Jet "I went behind that guy and saved Droys ass!" Levy looked up at him. What a liar! Jet had cowered in a corner whilst levy had used her solid script magic to knock this guy out who was trying to start a fight with Droy. She finally stood up, tired of listening to there lies. She walked over to a cat and a certain dragon slayer. "Oi,shrimp!You look like crap!" said Gajeel. "Shut up,it's their fault. I did all the work and now they're taking credit making me seem like there little damsel in distress." Levy sighed. This wasn't new,but it always pissed her off. "Gajeel,give her some slack. Levy,you still look adorable. Here," Panther lily made some room on the bench he was sat on. "Get some sleep." Levy smiled. He was always a gentleman. Gajeel's eyes were filled with anger. Not at Levy. At Jet and Droy."How dare they work my girl to that state!" He thought "Wait,my girl? Shaking his head, he stood up. " Gajeel?" Whispered Levy quietly. Gajeel ruffled her hair a bit as panther lily crawled into her arms. "I'll be back." He smiled at her. A rare occurrence for Gajeel. Levy buried her head into panther lily as the cat himself mouthed "Try not to kill them" To his friend. Gajeel stormed over to the bastards. "Oi! You Two have explaining to do!" Gajeel shouted,anger seeping through his grabbed both wimps and dragged them out of the guild.

When they got out he let go,still towering over the men."You reckless cowards. Levy,your so called friend who you would do anything for is tired as hell. Why ?Cause she had to save your sorry arses all through that mission. And then you say you saved her. How dare you! Look at the state of her! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER AGAIN!" He was losing his control. "Hey,you can't say anything,monster! You nailed her to a tree and left her for dead!" Pain flooded Gajeel's eyes at the memory."Yeah,and by the end of the next mission Levy will be dead,cause of you two! Get your act together or i'll take you on a rewind to that bloody tree,GOT IT?" Both men nodded and scurried back into the guild. Gajeel growled as they looked at him again. He sat next to the sleeping Levy and looked at her. Her blue hair covered one of her worn out eyes. Her lips slightly parted as she breathed. Her button nose twitching every so often. " _Gajeel,stop denying it,you like the bookworm_ " Said his self conscious "I don't so shut up" He argued back inside his head. " _Oh come on,look at her. She's amazing,inside and out. What you gonna do,let her go to one of those cowards?_ " Asked his self conscious. "Like hell i am,they don't deserve her." he answered " _And do you? No,probably not,but it doesn't change the fact you're crazy about her."_ Gajeel finally gave up " Okay i like her! I like her a lot and all i want to do is hold her and promise i won't hurt her ever again and i won't let anyone else and i want to kiss her,ya happy now?" he could feel his self conscious smirk. "Gajeel,she's fast asleep. Said his cat,gently sliding his way out of her delicate arms. "Yeah,i see that." "What are we gonna do?" Gajeel thought. Should they leave her. Yeah right,that's just gonna increase the chance of someone else admiring her. He sighed. He knew what this meant. Slowly, he put one arm below her knees and one just below her head and carried her princess style out the door.

Levy was walking down the street with Droy and Jet. she felt cold eyes watching her. She knew how this would end. Gajeel would come out from the corner and nail her to the tree. He did just that,grabbing her arms and twisting them. He started banging her head against the tree and blood came pouring out of her skull and arms. " **Ow! Stop! Stop!**..."

"STOP" She screamed. She had woken up. Just that dream again. It took her a while to realize she wasn't in her guild,but in a black bad. "Huh?" She whispered to herself. "Bookworm!" Gajeel opened the brown door. "You're awake! What was that screaming?" "Just a bad dream.. Gajeel am I in your house?" She asked. Gajeel nodded." I wasn't gonna leave you in the guild now was i?" Levy shook her head. Then she got a gleam in her eyes. " And," She sat up,very close to him"why not?" She asked. _Being coy,huh_? Thought Gajeel." Your two lovebirds were there. They'd probably try to do something to you." She got even closer to him. "That's it huh?" She asked,sounding slightly disappointed. Gajeel looked at her. She had bed head so her hair was messy but cute. Her eyes were shining as the colours of the sunset hit them. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to kiss her. "Maybe another reason.."He murmured. He lightly grabbed the front of her yellow shirt and kissed her. He pulled back a couple of seconds later,scared she now hated him. "I-im sorry,shorty,but i have been wanting to do that for a whi~"He was abruptly cut off as her arms wrapped around his neck,pulling him into another kiss. He was shocked. Under exaggeration. But he was happy. Again,under exaggeration. As her small fingers felt the back of his neck,he finally closed his eyes,running his hands up and down her back. Minutes passed until they both needed oxygen. Gajeel pulled back, staring into her eyes."Shrimp… I had no idea you liked me."He whispered."Same her,Gajeel."Both of them smiled. Then Gajeel took in a breath,finally prepared to say what he had wanted to say for the longest time. He looked in her eyes again. "Levy,you're mine. Mine. I'm never going to hurt you again. Neither will anyone else. Even those two dorks. They hurt you again or even try to get there way with you,i'll kill them. That goes to anyone and everyone. I regret what i did in the past. I will spend the rest of my life protecting you. I owe you big time book worm. You forgave me after all. I know you say it was your decision but i feel like i forced ya. I'm so sorry Levy. That's why i'm going to spend my life protecting you. Well,the other reason is so i don't lose you. I'm not gonna lose you. You're _mine_ " Levy wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her too. "I'm okay with everything you just said. And will you forgive yourself already. You didn't force me to. I decided to. I'm so glad i did" Whispered levy. Then she yawned. " Here," He let go so she could lay down on his lap. He took off the quilt and placed her on the pillow. He laid down next to her." Sleep." She buried her head in his chest. "Gajeel, i love you." This was like a million jolts of happiness to his heart."Love ya too,shorty." And with that they both fell asleep.

In the morning Gajeel was woken up by something warm on his feet. "Lilly?" He asked. The cat looked up at him"Morning Gajeel!" Gajeel stretched his arms,wanting to hug Levy again. But she wasn't there. "Where's Levy?" He was starting to panic. "Relax, _lover boy_ ,she's in the kitchen making breakfast." A pillow was thrown at Lillys head promptly "Hey! I'm only teasing you!" Gajeel grunted at him,but patted the top of his head all the same" Gajeel stood up and headed to the kitchen. "Gajeel!" Cried a happy voice. "Heya Shorty." Surprisingly,Levy ran up and hugged Gajeel."You happy to see me?" He asked,wrapping his arms around her. She nodded into his chest. She was getting more confident. Gajeel liked it. She slowly let go. "Come on,there's iron and coffee in the kitchen." And with that she grabbed his hand and dragged him into to the food.  
They sat down. Levy and her pancakes and syrup,taking small bites and tiny sips of her tea. Gajeel and his iron,taking long gulps of his coffee and Lilly with a bit of milk. Levy finally took a breath. "Do we have to go to the guild today?" Gajeel thought about it and scowled. He knew what would happen. They would get there in a middle of a fight and Jet and Droy would start drooling over her,or choose a mission and work her to exhaustion. "Well,you guys don't have to go. I'm going though. Wendy wants advice over boys!" Said Lilly. Levy and Gajeel looked at each other. "Romeo" They both said. They smiled. "Well,i'm not going in then" "Neither will i Gajeel,after all,you don't want to be lonely." Levy teased. Lilly finished his milk and set off. "Tell Lu-chan i said Hi!" lightly yelled Levy as Lilly went out the door. Gajeel and Levy were left alone in silence. Levy stood up after a few minutes."Wanna watch tv?" She asked "Damn straight babe,course i do!" Answered Gajeel. Both got up and sat down on the sofa. She rested her head on his shoulder and she felt a strong arm wrap around her. Then it hit her "Wait,you called me "Babe" Didn't you?" Gajeel was left speechless. "I-um-s-ermm-ack! Don't kill me shrimp!" but to his surprise she kissed him on the cheek. "You're cute when you stutter." Levy giggled "A-am n-not!" Frowned laughed again as she buried herself into his arms and faced the tv. Gajeel smiled down at the delicate fairy in his arms and knew he meant everything he said the night before. Then the theme song of the show started and both looked at the tv. This was pure bliss to both of them. Gajeel had never felt happier in his life. And after that mission,his life really began.


End file.
